dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Player's Handbook Heroes
is a line of thirty-six miniatures sculpted by Peter Lee and released by Wizards of the Coast in 2009. miniatures are designed for use as player characters, and are based on race and class descriptions from the , , , and . Each of twelve boxes is packed with a non-random selection of three miniatures, and three accompanying power cards. Series 1 Arcane Heroes 1 : Arcane Heroes 1 | image = | image size = original | release = April 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5277-9 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }}#07 Female Eladrin Wizard Utility Power: Repelling Shield #08 Male Tiefling Warlock At-Will Power: Eldritch Strike #09 Male Half-Elf Bard At-Will Power: Cutting Words Arcane Heroes 2 : Arcane Heroes 2 | image = | image size = original | release = April 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5276-2 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }}#10 Male Half-Elf Fighter/Warlock Utility Power: Ethereal Sidestep #11 Female Eladrin Sorcerer At-Will Power: Arcing Fire #12 Male Human Wizard At-Will Power: Chilling Cloud Divine Heroes 1 : Divine Heroes 1 | image = | image size = original | release = April 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5275-5 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }}#13 Male Dwarf Paladin At-Will Power: Challenging Strike #14 Female Halfling Cleric At-Will Power: Gaze of Defiance #15 Male Human Cleric Utility Power: Walk Among the Wounded Martial Heroes 1 : Martial Heroes 1 | image = | image size = original | release = April 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5279-3 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }}#01 Male Human Fighter Utility Power: Daring Shout #02 Female Dragonborn Rogue At-Will Power: Probing Strike #03 Male Elf Ranger At-Will Power: Hunter's Teamwork Martial Heroes 2 : Martial Heroes 2 | image = | image size = original | release = April 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5278-6 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }}#04 Male Tiefling Warlord At-Will Power: Rousing Assault #05 Male Dwarf Rogue Utility Power: Hidden Blade #06 Female Eladrin Fighter At-Will Power: Knockdown Assault Primal Heroes 1 : Primal Heroes 1 | image = | image size = original | release = April 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5274-8 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }}#16 Male Human Barbarian Utility Power: Laugh it Off #17 Female Elf Druid At-Will Power: Grasping Tide #18 Male Goliath Barbarian At-Will Power: Foe to Foe Series 2 Arcane Heroes 3 : Arcane Heroes 3 | image = Arcane Heroes 3 box.jpg | image size = original | release = July 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5294-6 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }} The third box of miniatures based on arcane classes includes a male human swordmage and frostwind blade power card, a female human wizard and refocus power card, and a warforged artificer and unbalancing force power card. The swordmage miniature is based on the prototype art for Geran Hulmaster, main character of the novel Swordmage by Richard Baker. The wizard miniature is based on an illustration for the 3rd edition hathran prestige class.Lee, Peter (June 30, 2009). "PH Heroes Preview 4 (Arcane Heroes 3)". human swordmage human wizard warforged artificer Divine Heroes 2 : Divine Heroes 2 | image = Divine Heroes 2 box.jpg | image size = original | release = July 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5295-3 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }} The second box of miniatures based on divine classes includes a warforged cleric and invigorating assault power card, a female human avenger and focused fury power card, and a male human paladin and flare of divine vengeance power card. The avenger miniature is a repaint of the kalashtar bodyguard from the 2007 set.Lee, Peter (June 18, 2009). "PH Heroes Preview 1 (Divine Heroes 2)". warforged cleric human avenger human paladin Divine Heroes 3 : Divine Heroes 3 | image = Divine Heroes 3 box.jpg | image size = original | release = July 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5296-0 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }} The third box of miniatures based on divine classes includes a male genasi paladin and forbidding strike power card, a female human cleric and healing circle power card, and a male human invoker and astral wind power card. The cleric miniature is a repaint of the combat medic from the 2006 set.Lee, Peter (July 3, 2009). "PH Heroes Preview 5 (Divine Heroes 3)". genasi paladin human cleric human invoker Martial Heroes 3 : Martial Heroes 3 | image = Martial Heroes 3 box.jpg | image size = original | release = July 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5292-2 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }} The third box of miniatures based on martial classes includes a male dragonborn warlord and dragon's tenacity power card, a female elf fighter and close the gap power card, and a male gnome rogue and clever strike power card. dragonborn warlord elf fighter gnome rogue Martial Heroes 4 : Martial Heroes 4 | image = Martial Heroes 4 box.jpg | image size = original | release = July 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5293-9 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }} The fourth box of miniatures based on martial classes includes a male tiefling fighter and phalanx leader power card, a female human warlord and inevitable wave power card, and a male shifter ranger and shield of blades power card. The warlord miniature is a repaint of Alusair Obarskyr from the 2004 set.Lee, Peter (June 26, 2009). "PH Heroes Preview 3 (Martial Heroes 4)". tiefling fighter human warlord shifter ranger Primal Heroes 2 : Primal Heroes 2 | image = Primal Heroes 2 box.jpg | image size = original | release = July 2009 | ISBN = 978-0-7869-5297-7 | website = product page at archive.wizards.com }} The second box of miniatures based on primal classes includes a female human barbarian and frenzied beast rage power card, a male half-elf druid and leaf wall power card, and a male halfling barbarian and clawfoot berserker rage power card. The human barbarian miniature is a repaint of the frenzied berserker from the 2004 set.Lee, Peter (June 24, 2009). "PH Heroes Preview 2 (Primal Heroes 2)". human barbarian half-elf druid halfling barbarian Critical reception Ryan Isaacson, reviewing for RPGnet, noted that the non-random, transparent packaging made it easy to find a certain type of miniature, though it came with two other perhaps undesired miniatures. Isaacson also noted the availability of strong race/class combinations in high demand, and of weak race/class combinations with few if any miniatures available. Isaacson criticized most boxes in the series as containing "1 great, 2 mediocre" miniatures, but praised Arcane Heroes 3 for the painting, sculpting, and usefulness of all three miniatures.Isaacson, Ryan (August 5, 2009). "Review of Player's Handbook Heroes: Arcane Characters 3". References Category:Miniatures Category:April 2009 releases Category:July 2009 releases